Cato and Glimmer: After the Games
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: A sequel to "All for the Games". Glimmer is still alive right after the fake death the Capitol has pulled during the Games. However, President Snow will not let two tributes get away that easily. Even if they were star-crossed lovers. Let the 75th Annual Hunger Games begin!
1. Prologue

**Cato and Glimmer: After the Games**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_"The butterflies in his stomach have wings like razor blades."_

* * *

"Cato, you don't jab at that corner like you're playing a fool." Hector - Cato's mentor - scolded as the built like a tank Victor of the 70th Hunger Games took the sword from the six year old boy's hand. The mentor swung the sword before chucking it on the blue dummy's bull's eye. "Aiming for the artery isn't your game. You need to focus on the center to get the good meat. Do you understand me, Cato?"

Cato Masterson nodded at his mentor's advice. Like any other child in District Two - he was one of those that were trained for the Hunger Games for the sake of bringing pride to their District. The six year old child was on his third month in training and frankly, he was doing quite well with the occasional praises from District Two's Board of Career Tribute Judges. The judges were betting on Cato to volunteer soon due to his outstanding performance; therefore, making his training processions a little bit harder than that of the rest of the kids that were being trained for slaughter. He was about to receive the sword from his mentor until he heard it. A shrill, monstrous yet childish groan coming from behind him.

The six year old turned to find the most dashing yet deathly Career Tribute-trained girl. She was wearing her blonde locks in two fishtail braids, her eyes gleamed in the light of the hot sun that beat down them, her jaw line quenched in both anger and resentment. She was holding a mere kid-bow and a small yet sharply immense arrow. Once he resented his eyes away from the bombshell, he turned over to the target that the other tribute was aiming for. One small arrow was sticking out of the blue dummy's head. He grinned to himself, _ha; another amateur._

With a point of a finger to the little girl, Cato asked his mentor, "Master Hector - who might that be?"

Hector turned to his trainee's direction before nodding over to the girl that Cato appointed to. "That's Glimmer Gaze; District One's most lethal yet goddess-like Career Tribute-trained kid. She's passed to be one of the three best volunteers coming from the lips of District One's Board of Career Tribute Judges."

"She's that good?" Cato laughed under his breath, seeing that his mentor's words were nothing but a joke. "She can't even shoot straight."

Hector grinned mockingly before leaning over and whispering against Cato's lips. "Why don't you teach her? Show them how _good _District Two can take down luxury barbie dolls."

Cato grinned up to his mentor before responding, "I will take that challenge, Master."

Before Hector could even say anything, Cato had began to trudge up to the other Career Tribute trainee. He tapped the girl's shoulder which caused the little blonde girl to jump in surprise and turn to point a sharp arrow at Cato's jaw.

"Do _not_ touch me," The little girl known as Glimmer hissed with a burning passion of hate.

Cato could only cockily grin as he slowly moved the arrow away from his jaw. "I'm not here to make you mad," He told her. "I'm here to help you."

"Like I need a help from a boy from Two," Glimmer retorted like she was an adult. The little girl had came to District Two for a little Career Tribute alliance field trip and frankly, Glimmer hadn't expected that she was going to meet such repulsive boys - especially this boy that she's currently talking with. "I can do this on my own."

"Your elbow is ranged too low," Cato answered seriously as he took the girl's right elbow and began to raise it, ignoring the girl's complaints. "You won't get a decent target if it's too low. Move your body to the side a little bit." He grabbed the little girl by waist and twisted her around which earned Cato an immensely hateful glare from the District One girl. "Now shoot."

"I'm not taking this," Glimmer shook her head in dismay, continually glaring at the boy who think he's so much better than her.

"Just shoot." Cato whined which caused Glimmer to arch an eyebrow at him before shaking her head and turning her attention back at the target. With a few breaths and a whisper of luck to the bow, Glimmer let the arrow fly. She watched cautiously and with just the right precision, her arrow had hit the bull's eye. **Impossible. **It was the first bull's eye she could ever hit in the history of her training months.

Glimmer turned over to the boy of which she knew not his name of. She glared at him heatedly before asking, "Why are you grinning like an idiot? Cut it out!"

Cato widened his grinned before he cracked up into laughter. "What did I tell you?"

"You repulse me," Glimmer spat at him with a frown. "What's your name anyway, punk?"

"Cato," He replied to the other once he had calmed himself from his fit of sheer laughter. "Cato Masterson. District Two's Board of Career Tributes Judges highly recommend me as their soon to become Victor."

For the first time since Cato and Glimmer had met, Glimmer smiled. This smile, however, caught Cato off guard and made him forget almost everything he had trained for. That small yet ravishing smile hit Cato like a big yellow school bus. His knees buckled like bouncy Jell-O and a warm shiver went down his back. But the worst thing that he could ever feel were the butterflies that seemed to flutter angrily in his stomach. For some reason, the butterflies in his stomach pained him deeply like it was cutting his stomach to pieces. The butterflies in his stomach have wings like razor blades. Blades as sharp as the ones he held for training.

"I'm Glimmer Gaze," Glimmer introduced herself nonchalantly. "I guess that makes the two of us as one of our Districts recommended volunteers."

"Uhuh," Cato said rather a bit too absent mindedly.

Glimmer grinned at Cato. Such a revolting thought to see this young boy falling at her feet like she just won the Hunger Games itself. "Well, thank you for your help, Cato." Glimmer put the bow back on its stand before finally saying, "See you in the arena."

He'll see her in the arena all right. And this time, he wasn't going to play coy with her like she had with him. He was not going to make some beautiful district one "goddess" make him look weak. Not anymore. If he were to meet this Glimmer girl in the arena; she was going to get it - **hard.**

* * *

A/N: How do you guys think the Prologue went? This is just a little child hood thing Cato went over upon meeting Glimmer. Chapter One will proceed to Cato's POV and the continuation of the story of All for the Games. Opinions on this prologue is well appreciated and if you have suggestions for this sequel, don't hesitate to review me or send me a message. Thank you for reading and I hope you guys liked it!

- EMPG22HoPe


	2. Chapter One

**Cato and Glimmer: After the Games**

* * *

_"What if you threw a protest and no one showed up? The lack of angst and anger and emotion is a big positive."_

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

The sound of my feet pounding hard against the stony pavement of the Capitol streets felt like an earthquake was yet to come. I couldn't believe what I just read and frankly, I never would have thought it possible. Did the Capitol favor my love for Glimmer? Or was it just a measly trick to pull me into a terrible trap? Whatever it was, I trusted Glimmer's words - or maybe not her words - enough to come see her. I by passed an amount of Capitol citizens that greeted me on the way; congratulating me and all that crazy shenanigans they could think of. Ignoring their defiant praises, I took a left turn and began to quickly run down the street up to the Capitol Building.

From a distance, I could see two Peacekeepers on the front doors; instead of cutting me off to ask for my identity, they had slipped out of the way and opened the double doors for me. I began to run over to the Elevator and punched the President's floor number. Moments later, I arrived at a circular yet seemingly large room in the shade of white - like white roses.

"Ah, Mr. Masterson," President Snow greeted once he twisted his seat to face me. "It is wonderful to see you."

"Good Morning, President Snow," I greeted ever so politely. Okay, let's cut the crap and get to the gist now. "I received a note from... Glimmer, I presume? Is it..."

President Snow smiled at me. I swear, the smile almost tore me to pieces - it was creepy. "Why of course, Cato. Glimmer is still alive. It turns out Seneca fired the canon a little too early. She's as healthy as a new born baby."

I cleared my throat before asking, "Where is she?"

The thought of seeing Glimmer again made me both anxious and excited. Anxious because every night since her death, I have dreamed of her slitting my throat. She was repulsed and mad at me for not keeping her alive. In the end, I always end up yelling, "_I tried, Glimmer_." but to no avail. Glimmer just kept on killing me on every nightmare. But the fact that they were only nightmares brought passive joy to my heart. My Glimmer... my beautiful yet defiantly deadly Glimmer... was still alive.

"She's in that room," President Snow pointed over to a golden door on the right wing of his office. I gulped in nervous wreck before slowly moving over to that certain area. "Is she really...?"

President Snow nodded, "She's really there. The annoying part was that she kept yapping about seeing you. I figured I could give her the signal so you'd know. And so she'd stop... rambling."

I smiled a little at this thought before twisting the knob and opening the door. I was in another white room (not surprised, there). The room was filled with Capitol amenities such as sofas, a table, two Avoxes and a television. Sitting on the couch was... Glimmer. Alive and moving Glimmer. And she was talking to someone on her cellphone. And she was... crying.

"Glimmer!" I practically yelled which caused her to jump from her seat and turn to me with wide emerald eyes filled with contemplated joy and relief. She dropped her phone almost immediately before running up to me.

"Cato!" She called back as she crushed her body against mine. I wrapped my arms around her. She felt so... real. So... alive. Like she never died in the arena that fateful day. Like she only went on a one month vacation and came back to me. The moment I heard her terrible sobs did I push back a little to lift her chin up.

"Glim, what's wrong?" I asked, completely worried at the sight before me. She was crying like crazy.

Glimmer shook her head before wiping her tears. "I... I'm just so happy you're here! And you got out of the arena alive. But that means..." She pursed her lips before asking, "Did Katniss win as well?"

"Are you kidding me?" I asked her. "I killed that demonic bitch for you. I wasn't going to let her go that easily."

"Oh," Glimmer nodded before she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm so glad you're still alive. I thought I was going to lose you forever."

"You'll never lose me," I whispered to her before taking her face in my hands as I lean down and kiss her plum and full lips heatedly; one that I never dared to do to another girl right after Glimmer's death. Once I pulled away, she wiped a tear that was on the verge of falling.

"Was it all for the games?" Glimmer asked softly. "The way you acted?"

I shook my head in dismay. "It wasn't all for the games, Glimmer. I have always loved you ever since day one. If I remember correctly, you're still the same Glimmer Gaze that I once met back when I was six."

Glimmer laughed softly, "Oh, that. You still remember. I'm sorry I was an ass that time." She shook her head as she hid her eyes with her blonde locks.

I pushed the hair out of her face before kissing her once again. "You have to admit it _was _quite attractive for you to do for a five year old."

Glimmer shook her head as she playfully punched my arm, "Shut up," she giggled before kissing me once again. She then rested her head against my chest. "I wanna be with you... you know..."

"Who says you can't?" I asked her before caressing her hair and kissing the crown of her head. "You want to go to my place now? It's being renovated, but the room seems to be fixed up by now."

"I'd love that," Glimmer nodded, looking up to smile at me. I smiled back at her before walking past her to get the cell phone that she had currently dropped. I checked the screen a little, but Glimmer had beat me to it by grabbing it ever so quickly from my hand.

I turned to look at her only to find her smiling at me sadly. With a grin and one swift movement, I swept her off her feet - _literally _as I carry her bridal-style out of the room.

"Cato!" Glimmer yelled in surprise before laughing. "Put me down."

I shook my head at her and chuckled. "Not gonna happen, precious."

Once we entered the President's office once again, I thanked him graciously before walking Glimmer out of the office and into the elevator. She continued to protest to put her down, but I only chuckled and muffled her words with my kisses.

But I wasn't entirely happy. Sure, Glimmer's alive. Sure, I can finally be with her and the terrible nightmares will finally go away. But either it was just me or it was real - I couldn't imagine the possibilities of what I've read in Glimmer's phone. It might be just me, but I swear I wasn't that blind not to read the all caps letters on Glimmer's phone that time.

**ARRANGED MARRIAGE.**

* * *

A/N: That's a wrap for Chapter One. Chapter Two will be in Glimmer's POV. I hope you liked this chapter, dears. School starts next week and I am practically procrastinating due to such massive events. Henceforth; updates will probably come around every week. I'm so sorry. As for the After the Games: The Careers collaboration with TwilightAftiel - I'm on the verge of writing Chapter "G", so stay tuned! Quota for this chapter before I post Chapter Two: 15.

- EMPG22HoPe


	3. Chapter Two

**Cato and Glimmer: After the Games**

* * *

_"There comes you to keep me safe from harm. There comes you to take me in your arms. Is it just a game? I don't know."_

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Wild and relieved thoughts filled my mind as I walked out of the Capitol Building with Cato alongside me. He had finally dropped me off his bridal-style carry once people began to stare at us. I smiled up to him encouragingly and squeezed his hand as we walked down a few blocks - by passing an amount of crazy and frilly capitol couture stores. At the sight of me, no one gasped or trotted over to greet me. Instead, they passed me by with a wide smile. Ugh. Capitol people and their unconditional enthusiasm.

I know people should be running up to me and say, "_Heavens darling. Are you truly alive_?", but President Snow had done the job - or most probably Caesar Flickerman had - a day before President Snow gave me the signal to send Cato a note to tell him I was still alive. Knowing Cato, he doesn't enjoy the fancy and dragged to purgatory shows of the wicked Capitol. And knowing him, he's still training despite the end of the games. I knew Cato a little too well to even compromise with such predicaments.

Moments passed and our silence began to kill me. We have had this silence once in the games, evidently in between the time that I got "killed" by Katniss Everdeen. To be honest, this silence killed me and it was not even close to being comfortable. It made me worry for myself. Not only for myself, but for Cato. I just hope that Cato hadn't seen my Father's text message. Ooh, that's so cliche of me. Of course he read it. And right now, he's probably either mad at me or repulsed at the thought of me marrying a man I barely know.

Yes, it's perpetually true - I am engaged to Mayor Jewel's son; Leo Rasplan. Mayor Jewel is District One's voice and mask; hence, I'll most probably be marrying royalty. It's a huge opportunity and it's good for publicity but... has my mother _not _seen me head over heels for Cato? I was practically dangling at him helplessly simply because I was ill. Didn't that already gave me the signal that I can end up with him? What is it with parents these days?

"You okay?" Cato asked me once I looked as if I might hurl any second.

I look up at him and smiled sadly, "Please be honest. I don't like it when people lie."

Cato looked at me for a few moments, wondering whether there was something wrong with me; then went back to the reality that nothing is and I just wanted some decent answers. "Sure, Glimmer. Anything."

Taking a deep breath, I asked softy, "What did you read on my cell phone the minute you picked it up?"

Being a Gaze in District One; we can distinguish liars. I know, it sounds harsh and it might seem a little impossible; but there's an 80% chance that we know one's accuracy when they're lying or not. Creepy, I know. But it's an advantage and it's practically in my blood now.

"I... well..." Cato started, scratching the back of his head hesitantly. "Your Dad just... he said..."

"Said what?" I asked, eyeing him cautiously.

"He said that you were... er," Cato pursed his lips, avoiding eye contact as much as he can. "He said that you were in an arranged marriage. I, well... yeah."

A twist in the heart pained me most. I knew I should have kept my phone that time. But _no_, I was too relieved that I was stil alive and so relieved to finally see Cato that I had completely forgotten the massive events that has happened to me beforehand. So, he knows now. I wanted to break it down to him slowly, but I guess that's not how it went. Blinking my eyes twice, I tried as much as I can to not cry. I can't cry... not right now, of course.

Slipping my hand from Cato's, I slowly cupped it on his cheek and softly said, "Hey, look at me."

Cato bit his lip, the look on his face pained. But he obliged anyway. I couldn't help but grab a spear and just shove it right down my chest; to prove that I shouldn't have been resurrected nor should I have been given a second chance. It was all too much. I would rather die than to see Cato; Cato Masterson of all people - to be pained by the fact that marrying him was fatal. It cannot be done.

"We can work something out," I encouraged in a whisper. "I don't want to marry someone I don't even love, much less know."

"You're taking away a bunch of massive opportunities." Cato replied in a stiff yet quiet voice, which I almost didn't catch due to the noise on the sidewalk where we stood. "Getting married to the Son of your Mayor - that's a lot to process, yet it would be good for your family."

Was Cato blowing me off? "But I don't want that," I conjured, barely above a whisper. "I don't care about money. I don't care about fame. I just want a little pride for my district. Marrying the Mayor's son... doesn't count."

"You'd prefer to choose a bastard like me over a rich son that would have given you all the things you want?" Cato was arching his eyebrow now, defiantly confused. "Why would you fight off these oppurunities for the sake of being with me?"

"Because you're someone worth fighting for, Cato." I spat at him, but failed to act tough. My lips were trembling and I can feel the heat filtrate my eyes. I was on the verge of tears. "Cato... you took care of me in the arena, saved me from the doors of death and pursued for my killer to bring me justice. No man on earth would have done that, not even the Mayor's son could do that except you." I took a step forward up to him. "You're brutal, bloody Cato - but I know; and everyone should know, that you're not a monster."

"What are you talking about, Glimmer?" Cato yelled which caused me to tremble a little. "I _am _a monster. I've killed innocent kids for the sake of pride and though everyone thinks I'm like that," he lowered his voice so only I could hear him. "I'm not... I feel so guilty. But I'm a monster in the eyes of the Capitol. Nothing will change that. And if you were to convince your Dad about me, I doubt he'd want a monster like me in his house hold."

"So that's it, then?" I asked. Something I seemed to have feared ever since he admitted before the Capitol that he loved me. "All of that? That... _love _you felt for me? It was all for the games? Just to earn everyone's favor by playing me off for a fake romance?" I looked away. "I guess I shouldn't have trusted you from the beginning, then." Raising my hands to indicate him and I, I finished off, "You're alive, I'm alive. That's it then, right?"

"Glimmer..." Cato trailed off, unsure of what to say next. I must have caught him off guard. "It's not what I meant."

"You're only saying that because you and I of all people should know that the Capitol has eyes everywhere and frankly, someone is watching us from afar!" I snapped at him, tears slowly rolling down my cheeks. "I... I trusted you, Cato... The moment you told me you loved me in the arena..." I choked a little. "That wasn't real, right?"

"Glim," Cato whispered before prodding my hands off of his cheeks and taking them in his. "It _was_ and_ is_ real, Glimmer. If it hadn't been real, don't you think I should have ignored the fact that you sent me a note saying you're _actually _alive? Hell no. I rushed out of my house the second I read your name on the note, in hopes that it was real. And now..." he smiled sadly. "You are real. Just as real as my love for you."

I arched an eyebrow at him. Sweet. Defiantly sweet. But I'm not buying it.

"_Convince me_," I told him in a soft whisper. Before I could even turn on my heels, leaving him hanging and groundlessly unaware on where I'll end up - I felt a surprising pull from Cato. Much to my surprise, he had caught my lips in a deep and longing kiss. Something I must have felt before. Something that made me think that I could get out of the arena alive that time, hoping that someone else would kill Cato for me. Something knitted by fate himself.

That something in which I felt that Cato's love for me was _real._

And that's when her phone began to buzz, signaling a call from someone. Unaware on who or what news will I hear next.

* * *

A/N: Terribly sorry for the late update! Here it is, my lovely readers. Quota this time is: 35 reviews. School has been bugging me lately and writer's block was rather epidemic in most cases during school days. Oh well. I hoped you liked it and stay tuned, yes?

- EMPG22HoPe


	4. Chapter Three

**Cato and Glimmer: After the Games**

* * *

_"Look at what you've done to me. I'm constantly scared of reality."_

* * *

I watch as Glimmer picks up her phone after our completely amazing kiss. As she puts the phone to her ear, her face turns from happy to... excited? Wait, what for?

"You're here? In the city? This is great!" Glimmer squealed in delight. "Where are you guys? I could go to you from this part." She nodded and turned to me, her emerald eyes glinting delightfully in the morning light. "I'll be there. And is it okay if I, well - if I bring Cato along?"

Tapping my foot patiently against the granite steps of the sidewalk. I had no idea who Glimmer was talking to. Her best friends, maybe? Maybe her cousins? Her parents, I suppose? Her mentors in the Career Tribute Academy? In all thought found, I was curious as to who she was speaking to as of the moment. Interrupting my musings, Glimmer snapped her phone close with a huge grin on her pink glossy lips.

"Who was that?" I asked almost immediately.

Glimmer slipped her phone back into her pocket. "It's my sisters and my little brother. They're in Fifth Avenue up for Brunch and I asked them if you could come."

"And?" Sisters? Glimmer has sisters? And a little brother? _That _much I hadn't known.

"They said that they'd be most delighted to meet you." Glimmer said in glee as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Bet you didn't know that I have three amazing sisters and an adorable little brother, hm?"

I chuckled lightly, "Not at all. Now tell me about them as we come over to wherever they're having brunch. What's the name of the restaurant?"

"Madison's Square," She said with a crease of a brow. "I believe they told me that it's somewhere near the Capitol Victor's Village. Where, I suppose, you probably live at."

"That much, I have to admit, is true. Fifth Avenue is just beside the Capitol Victor's Village." I replied with a nod. "It's not far. Just a few blocks away."

The moment we began walking up to another street, Glimmer began to tell me about her siblings. She began with her eldest sister, Shine. I could have sworn I heard that name before.

"Shine is the only Victor in the Gaze siblings. She won during 68th Hunger Games, so there's no surprise as to why a lot of people know me." Glimmer explained as she looped her arm around me, taking a left turn down to another street. "I guess you could say she's the brutal, bloody sister. But in reality, she's a complete sweetheart. She's really protective over the rest of us Gazes and she would snap the neck of anyone who dares try to hurt her own siblings."

I cringed at the thought of it. Although I had no plans or whatsoever as to hurt Glimmer, I felt rather anxious meeting a person who seemed to or used to be like me. Glimmer noticed my discomfort and tried to pull up a positive sentence, "But don't worry. She won't hurt you unless you do something wrong to me. In fact, she might actually like you due to the fact that you tended to me while I was ill during the games. Due to the heartlessness of the Capitol, Shine's been held up for prostitution by President Snow just like Finnick Odair."

Blinking twice, I tried to say something intellectual, "I'm sorry."

Glimmer smiled sadly. "It's no big deal. Shine can handle it. We always end up joking about it, anyway. On who's the best lover or the worst or even the most disgusting. But being the Gaze she is, as long as she knows that it's for the sake of our family; she'll do it."

I nodded knowledgeably to signal her that I'm still listening as we took another turn on the curb. Glimmer continued onto the next sibling, "After Shine being the eldest, I'll have to say that I'm the second eldest. The next sibling below me is Velvet. I know, her name sounds rather indifferent compared to Shine and Glimmer. That's basically because she's my half-sister."

"Half sister?" I ask with an arch of an eyebrow.

"Half sister, yes." Glimmer nodded, pursing her lips in the process. "She came from my Father's side. My Dad is... a patriarch and he's the best there is in District One. He's a really great guy and frankly, Velvet was a huge mistake. My Dad went out drinking with his friends after a successful operation and he accidentally slept with a prostitute that fateful evening. By then, the mother died giving birth to Velvet. Dad had no choice but to take Velvet in. Although our mother disapproved of Velvet being a Gaze, Shine and the rest of the Gazes accepted her."

"Your family..." I trailed off as I looked down at her. "You guys seem really... tight."

"We're family-oriented," Glimmer replied. "We often take care of one another. That's how much our base is strong. Going back to Velvet, she's a pretty amazing sister. But she can be very arrogant and vulgar, even. Sometimes she's even worst than Shine. I often have arguments with her, but I never slipped a word saying that she was only half Gaze because every one of my siblings, including I, treated her like she was a full Gaze despite her other blood line. Velvet's a writer and despite how arrogant she is, she's rather shy when it comes to showing us her writings."

"Shy and vulgar at the same time?" I ask, chuckling in the process as I nudge her. "Your family's really something."

Glimmer slapped my arm playfully as she continued with a giggle, "Anyway, she's a bit neurotic in some phases. We bet that it came from her mother, but we never knew. She's really as overprotective as Shine but really... she's a nice girl just as long as you can understand her little nutshell."

With a final turn, I caught the sight of Madison's Square and pointed over to it. "I assume that's the place?"

"It must be." Glimmer nodded inwardly as she grabbed a hold of my arm and began to drag me over there. "I haven't told you about Dazzle and Sparkle, but I'll be sure to tell you more about them right after brunch."

* * *

I took a deep breath as Glimmer dragged me into the restaurant. Once she probably caught sight of her siblings, she gasped and squealed in delight as she walked over to them; leaving me tailing behind. At this moment, my knees felt like Jell-O at the sight of Glimmer's siblings seated on the table for eight area. All of them, even Velvet, had Glimmer's looks. It was impossible to identify who was who. Three sisters and a little brother. Go figure.

"Shine, Velvet, Sparkle, Dazzle," Glimmer screamed in delight which caused the three blonde ladies in the table to stand and run up to Glimmer, giving her a tight hug. The brown headed boy who seemed no more than fifteen sat patiently on the table alone. I swallowed as he turned to look at me, emotionless with an arch of an eyebrow. I assumed that the guy's name was Dazzle.

"Glimmer, hell no you can't be alive!" One of the sisters said as she ruffled Glimmer's hair.

"Velvet, don't touch the hair!" Glimmer scolded but laughed anyway. The lady who Glimmer called _Velvet _laughed melodiously. She had Glimmer's laugh, which was surprisingly interesting. Although she didn't have that much of the same looks as Glimmer, it seemed obvious that they were sisters nonetheless.

"Glimmer, I missed you so much! You've grown taller!" A girl's little voice said. She looked about half the height of Velvet Gaze and looked ever so young. Glimmer laughed as she bent down to hug who I assumed was Sparkle.

"I missed you too, Spark." Glimmer replied happily as she pulled away. "Me? Grow taller? You've grown three inches!"

"That's saying a lot," Then came the eldest Gaze's voice. As mentioned, the lady's name was Shine. At this rate, I now recognized her being a Victor in the games. Her games were the most brutal and yet the best there ever was. She was, as much as I have to admit, a great inspiration. Shine gave Glimmer a kiss on the forehead as she put both of her hands on her sister's shoulder. "Welcome back, Glimmer."

"I feel so loved." Glimmer said with a grin as the three girls made way for Glimmer to walk over to the brown headed boy who sat patiently at the table. Once he caught the sight of Glimmer nearing him, he jumped off his seat to clash with Glimmer in a hug. "Dazzle, my little bro! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing rather great, Glimmer, thank you." Dazzle said in a low voice, enthusiasm finally seeping in once he pulled away from his sister. He shot his head towards my direction. "And this is Cato?"

Glimmer finally breathed out after the exhilarating reunion with her siblings. She walked over to me and wrapped an arm around mine. "Yes, this is Cato Masterson. And he's my..."

"Your boyfriend?" Sparkle asked in glee which caused her to squeal and jump up and down. Shine nodded to me and Velvet... well, let's just say she's not as delighted to meet me. I turned to Glimmer whose cheeks flushed. I could feel my own cheeks burn.

"Well..." Glimmer trailed off. Who was I to Glimmer? A friend? A Career Tribute partner? Or a lover? I had no idea. We kissed, confessed our love to one another; but did I have the man guts to ask Glimmer almost immediately to be my girlfriend? No, I haven't. I had plans, though. But due to the fact that Glimmer's father put her in on an arranged marriage, I'm not sure if I even still have the right to fall in love or kiss her. Much less make love to her.

"It's nice to meet you, Cato! I'm Sparkle." Sparkle said enthusiastically as she offered a hand. I smiled lightly and shook it. Once we relented, Sparkle turned to Glimmer. "Wow, Glim... your boyfriend's..."

"Decent," Velvet nodded approvingly as she, too, offered a hand. "Velvet. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," I replied lightly as we shook hands. Velvet was the first to relent as she examined me. Shine came up to next.

"You're Cato?" She asked, a little intimidated. "As in, _the _Cato that effortlessly helped my sister?"

"The one and only," I said with a little pride. Sparkle seemed so happy seeing me, hence making the two other sisters act as if I'm good for target practice. Especially Shine. A shiver ran down my spine as she raised a brow at me.

The eldest Gaze eyed Velvet for a few moments before turning to Glimmer with a shrug, "I'll tolerate him."

"Thank you," Glimmer breathed out a sigh of relief as she took my hand encouragingly. I have a feeling that Shine doesn't like me at all. This, I should say, is a big problem. At least Sparkle seems to enjoy my company. "Let's take a seat now, shall we? I suppose all of you are hungry because of the wait."

Shine, Sparkle and Velvet sat before Glimmer, myself and Dazzle. Once I took a seat beside Dazzle, he looked up to me. I smiled a little down to him before he asked me, "Did you really mean that?"

Completely confused. "Mean what?"

Dazzle rolled his eyes. Arrogant and selfless; I can see why he's practically the youngest. "_That_. Your actions towards Glimmer during the games and in front of us, her siblings. Is it just for show?"

I was taken aback by the little dude's contemporary conversation with me. "My love for Glimmer is not just for show," I was interrupted by Glimmer's distinctive melodious laugh that would always make me melt to the fiery depths of the abyss. A waiter, no older than thirty came before our table to grab our orders.

"Steakhouse," Glimmer, Velvet, Sparkle and Shine said in unison. That was surprisingly interesting. I expected these ladies to order, like... tea and scones or some crap like that. Instead, they prefer to order a quarter pound of meat full of oil and fats.

Glimmer turned to look at me with a sweet smile. Oh dear lord. "What's yours, Cato?"

"Uh..." I trailed off, dumbfounded as I took the menu from the middle of the table and went through it hurriedly. "I guess I'll take the Beef Brisket?"

"And for the young man?" The waiter asked, pertaining to Dazzle.

Dazzle looked at her sisters expectantly before putting both of his arms on the table, "Caesar Salad with mash potatoes."

The waiter nodded, jotting down Dazzle's order before leaving us to ten minutes of waiting for our order. Velvet and Shine turned to look at Dazzle as if the little guy lost his mind.

"Dazz, are you okay?" Shine asked, concerned. "Usually you'd order the steakhouse _and _mash potatoes. This is so not like you."

Dazzle smiled warily, "I'm not up for steak as of the moment. Vegetables are my new guilt free food."

Sparkle gaped at her brother before clearing her throat, "Suit yourself, Dazz."

The youngest Gaze nodded to her before turning back to me. I continued as I shifted my position on the seat. "If it were to be fake, do you think I wouldn't have visited her at the President's building just to know if she was really alive? I'd risk my life for your sister, Dazzle."

Dazzle looked rather taken a back once I mentioned his name. He looked down on his fingers as he intertwined them on his lap. "The President told you that she was alive?"

"Well, not necessarily," I replied. "I actually received a note from Glimmer who I thought was a complete joke due to how I witnessed her death myself. Then, when she instructed me to visit the President; that's when Snow confirmed me of her being alive."

"It seemed pretty clear to me that you care about her," Dazzle said nonchalantly. "You practically screamed bloody hell once you found out that Katniss _killed _her. That was... remarkable."

I blinked twice before replying, "Thank you."

Dazzle nodded, "Shine seems rather dissatisfied of you as well as Velvet. When being with Glimmer, you don't answer to me first. You answer to _them_. I'm the one person they seek for the final approval or disapproval. As of the moment," He shot his head over to Shine and Velvet who seems to be having a conversation with Glimmer, but was burning holes on my forehead. "You're not really off to a good start."

The little dude had _no _idea.

* * *

"You look pale, Cato," Glimmer said, interrupting my thoughts as we entered the gates of the Capitol Victor's Village. White houses, apartments and mansions were lined in every corner. The mansions were well given to the elderly Victors who had kids living in there. The houses and chateaus for the young adult Victors. As for the apartments, they always drop it down to the new Victors, mainly the teenage ones like me. Maybe I'll get a mansion someday, if I had kids. Or somewhere in that line of thought. "Did you eat the wrong beef brisket or?"

"I'm alright, Glimmer. Don't worry." I smiled warily. "Just a little tired from the reconstruction of my apartment which you'll probably be staying at."

"Right... about that..." Glimmer pursed her lips. "I... I told Shine that I'd be staying with her for the rest of the month."

"Oh," I trailed off plainly, but it pricked me off a bit. I was pained, I have to admit. I know Shine doesn't really like me for her sister, but was she actually considering the fact that I might... oh I don't know, rape Glimmer? As a guy myself, despite the lust and the temptations - especially with a girl like Glimmer - I would never lose all self control. And there's no way in hell will I hurt Glimmer, that much is quite true to me. "It's okay. My apartment isn't exactly as luscious and luxurious as Shine's... Chateau."

Glimmer looked rather taken a back, "Don't take it personally, Cato. It'll only just be for a month. Besides, she's my sister and she insisted. I just want to spend a little time with her and the other Gazes. I hope you understand."

I sighed in defeat. Her sweet as caramel voice never seized to make me give up. "I understand completely, Glimmer. Don't worry." Almost by impulse, I wrapped my arms around her waist. "But is it possible for you to live with me in my apartment? Right after your one month stay in Shine's?"

The glint in her eyes lighted in pure delight, "I would most definitely love that, Cato. Of course I'll live with you. It was, after all, my very first intentions the moment I saw the light of the day."

A sly grin crossed my lips as I kissed her forehead before putting both of my hands on her warm, soft cheeks. "I love you, Glimmer. I truly do."

Glimmer hiccuped at first before laughing sadly, "I love you too, Cato. Don't worry... I'll find a way to convince Shine. There's always a way."

I believe in her. No matter what contradictions may come and go, I will always believe her. Because she's Glimmer. And knowing Glimmer, she never lies. And hopefully, convincing Shine that I'm good enough for her seemed easy for Glimmer. With a breath taking kiss, we pulled away from each other. I walked into my empty apartment which was still under constructed and settled myself on the sofa, wondering whether or not things would work out for me and Glimmer once Dazzle said,

"_Father Glow will not be impressed with a mere Victor like you, Cato. He will not be impressed **at all**."_

* * *

A/N: As promised, a chapter after the 35 reviews quota. I'm sorry if I covered up the Gaze siblings mostly in this chapter because in the succeeding chapters; they are - as what most people call it - the fate of what will be of Cato and Glimmer. I hope you enjoyed reading and please do review. Reviews keep me motivated when it comes to writing. If you'd like to criticize, feel free to do so. I know some writers are perfectionists, preferably I am one. Quota for the next chapter: 45 reviews.

- EMPG22HoPe


	5. Chapter Four

**Cato and Glimmer: After the Games**

* * *

_"I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust. In my heart is the five of us; in white houses."_

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Leaving Cato to fend for himself - even for just a month - made me feel guilty. It felt like a mutt was clawing mercilessly on my chest. I had no choice, really. Shine would kill me, figuratively speaking, if I don't stay with her for at least a month. For once in my life, I lied to Cato by telling him that everything's going to be okay. In fact, _nothing's _going to be okay. The immediate reaction of Velvet and Shine upon my arrival with Cato was enough for me to lose hope. At least Sparkle was okay with him. But Shine and Velvet looked like they were ready to pounce on Cato any minute by that time. And Dazzle... oh good lord of Panem. How can I forget the last of the Gaze siblings who always makes the final decisions? Or worst... my Dad. Goddamn it.

"Glimmer," Shine's stiff voice snapped me from my musings. I turned my head to her and blinked twice. "You're thinking. And not in a good way."

"Yeah, Glimmer," Dazzle said enthusiastically. Oh, _now _he shows enthusiasm. Great job, Dazz. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just, er, a few things..." I trailed off as we entered Shine's Chateau.

The whole contraption was three stories high and wider than that of any normal apartment. Once we entered, we were greeted by Avoxes that came to our aid. They were fast and feeble as they took Shine's coat and hung it on the coat rack. Two Avoxes grabbed Sparkle's slippers and handed it to her. Another Avox came to Velvet's aid, but my half-sister only raised a hand to put the Avox into a halt.

"Nice place." I commented as my gaze took over to the creamy walls. It felt like home... a hell a lot like home. The thought of home made me feel sick to my gut, in a terrible way. Nobody, not even Velvet and mostly Sparkle, wouldn't want to remember how mother Gleam died.

"Sit, sit." Shine ordered us and we obliged. I took a seat beside Dazzle who had laid his head on my lap almost immediately. With a small smile, I put a hand on his soft brown hair and began to caress it.

This was a habit of mine, to be honest. Caressing someone's head when they lay theirs on my lap. Shine called out for an Avox and asked him to serve us some lemonade and sugar cookies. The Avox nodded before turning on his heels over to another room which I assumed was Shine's massive kitchen.

"We have to talk about something," Velvet inclined her head slightly. I swallowed as soon as Shine nodded and Sparkle pursed her lips. A small retort came from Dazzle, but I continued to caress his hair anyway. "Look, Glim; we know you just got out alive after months and all - but this is serious."

"Then what is it, then?" I faltered.

"It's obviously about Cato, just cut the drama." Dazzle said acidly as he propped his head off my lap. He sat and eyed me cautiously. "Glimmer, you're in an arranged marriage with Mayor Jewel's son. Being with Cato... isn't going to be that much of a good thing for us and for you."

"Are we seriously going to go through this?" I demanded, searching the eyes of my sisters in the process. Sparkle only looked away, but Shine and Velvet looked like they were ready to strangle me and send me to the abyss of hell. "Look, I know that the Mayor's son is great and everything. We can get rich and all that - but really now? Are we really going to settle for second base? Do you guys really think I'm going to marry this son of a bitch?"

"Glimmer!" came the unwinding scold from Shine. "You're going to marry that son of a bitch, whether you like it or not. If you don't oblige to this, Father will kill you. Literally speaking. He did win the games, you know; twice, so to speak. I'm giving you a fair warning."

Sparkle stood from her seat and went over to another room, which I assumed was Shine's bathroom. Dazzle played with his amber necklace; something that Mom wanted to give Dazzle on his 10th birthday. But because of Mom's death, Dad had given the necklace to Dazzle as a sign that mom still loved the youngest Gaze; even if he was the reason why Mom was dead.

"I can't believe you horrid people would want me to marry someone I don't love. Not to mention that the Mayor's son is practically an adult now." I noted bitterly. Closing my eyes, I tried to breath out just enough oxygen out of me to calm myself. Once I opened them, I was met by Shine and Velvet's unkempt faces. "Whatever happened to free will?"

"Well, free will has been cut off the moment you volunteered for the games." Velvet continued. "And being in love with Cato is going to make Father kill you."

"Being in love with Cato is the umpteenth reason why I was still half alive in the games!" I justified remorsefully. This was getting out of hand. "I know what I'm doing. I won the games, I'm still alive and practically breathing the same air as you. What else do you want me to do? Get into prostitution obligations like Shine?"

"You know very well that I did that for the sake of our family!" Shine bellowed at me as she stood. "I did all that damn obligations for all of you. And yet you tell us that that's the last thing you'd want to do?"

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not a perfect Gaze!" I fumed and stood as well, leveling my elder sister's height. "I'm sorry I can't oblige to things that need to be done. I'm nothing like any of you. I volunteered for our family's pride as well as the District's. I also volunteered to win and I did. But I didn't volunteer to win and then get married to someone I barely even know. I... I love Cato. He has given me so much for me to come to this. If Cato weren't there, I would have died painfully and bitterly due to the Tracker Jackers's hallucinations. If he hadn't took care of me while I was sick, I would be dead by now. So you guys should be thankful that Cato still lives because he has better chances of keeping me safe. Unlike Mr. Son of the Mayor there whose barely even held a sword. What can he do? Ram his length down my va-"

"**Enough**!" came the cry of Sparkle's voice from the door frame of the bathroom. Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes and her chokes began to increase as she went on.

"Enough," she begged with a sniff. Sparkle stared as down one by one, but her gaze had fallen shortly on me. "Please... don't fight like this. Nothing good is going to come out of all this."

She then shifted her gaze over to Shine. "Glimmer has gone through so much. We should be thankful that she's alive or all else, that's another minus in the Gaze family. She has the right to have her own choices and we can't always be the judge of everything - especially her life. Can we at least... give this Cato a try? And cancel the arranged marriage? It's all too much to process, even for Glimmer. What do you say, Shine?"

I looked away from Shine, not wanting to see the frown or the loop sided glare that was obviously visible in her features. Shine had always taken care of us Gazes, but the mere fact that she's talking as if she has the remote to my life isn't very... welcoming. Even for someone who "didn't" die in the Hunger Games. I was prepared for the outrage, the taunts and curses that would most probably escape from the mouths of Shine and Velvet. I was always prepared for it. But what came next turned out to be rather unexpected.

"Fine," Shine gave in with a stressful sigh as she fished her phone off her pocket and passed it on to Velvet.

"Tell Dad to cancel the engagement." She crossed her arms on her chest as soon as I looked at her in astonishment. "But we will not let this Cato of yours pass that quickly, Glimmer. If he isn't good enough for you - it's farewell to wonderland and off to... whatever land you please to call it."

With a squeal and a yelp of joy, I toppled Shine's coffee table over accidentally and ran over to her; giving her a tight bear hug. Something that I haven't done for what seemed like... years now. Ever since I started training at the Career Tribute Academy; I have lost my sweet side as well as the old Glimmer. But now; I want it all back. The old me. The old me that wasn't a masochist, not to mention a sadist the moment she stepped into the Career Tribute Academy. The old me that never answered back to her siblings. And the old me that actually cared.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I went on happily as I let go of her and went over to Velvet to give her a hug. Velvet gasped in surprise, but hugged me back anyway. Once I pulled away, I turned over to look at Sparkle who had already wiped her tears. I ran over to her and carried her in a hug. Her angelic giggle and protest resounded throughout the house. I still had a chance. Well, Cato had. But I still had a chance to prove my sisters wrong. Cato will be worth it, that I am very much sure of.

"Just so you know," Shine interjected lightly as I let go of Sparkle. "Amabel is waiting for you in Central Park."

My head shot up upon hearing the name. "Amabel? Are you serious?"

"Hell yeah I'm serious." Shine shook her head with a laugh. "She freaked the moment I called her that you were still alive. I think she's practically freaking out, wondering if you _really are _alive as we speak."

"I have to go see her!" I stated out of sheer joy as I passed on to my sisters and gave them kisses on the cheek. As soon as I walked up to Dazzle, he grinned up at me. I grinned back before kissing the little guy's forehead. Before I could even turn on my heels, Dazzle had grabbed my hand with his lithe one and pulled me down as he settled his mouth inches away from my ear.

"Is it okay if I visit your Cato today?" He asks me and I was a bit taken a back upon hearing it from him.

Yet, I smiled as I smirked at him. "You're big enough to trace yourself up to Cato's house back to Shine's?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could take me there." Dazzle said with a small smile.

I squeezed his hand lightly and nodded before turning over to my sisters. "Do you guys have any fresh clothes I can borrow? I wouldn't want to look like a mess before Cato. Not to mention Amabel."

Shine pointed over to the stairs, "I've got your old clothes backed up in the extra room. You can go change there."

"Thank you," I say before letting go of Dazzle's hand.

Although the chance of having to let my sisters see who Cato really is rather endearing, I still can't help but wonder what my Father would say about him.

* * *

_A/N: And that was the most boring chapter I have ever written. Henceforth, due to this massive event I shall post to you the next chapter in Cato's POV - making that as a sorry chapter for being so lazy in writing this chapter. The inspiration faded months ago and it's a bit hard to get it back. Yet, I will still pursue this story. Reviews are well appreciated_. _  
_

- EMPG22HoPe


	6. Chapter Five

**Cato and Glimmer: After the Games**

* * *

_"This is the golden age of something good and right and real."_

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

"You worthless piece of worm!" a woman's voice rang across the street of the Victor Village. The woman was to villas away from me and was yelling at her son.

The boy trembled in fear as he stammered, "I'm sorry, Mother! I won't pick the roses from the bush again. I promise!"

"Bullshit, Caius!" The woman scorned as she grabbed her son's lithe hand that let go of the white rose, dragging him in the process.

I cringed at the sight of the heartless Mother. I remember my Mom getting mad at me, but not that terribly. She's never called me terrible names or others that would discourage me. With one final glance at the Mother and son, I entered my home and asked the workers to take a two hour break. They seemed pretty relieved upon hearing my consent and thanked me before leaving in chattering delight.

With a sigh, I pushed the door close before I walked up to my couch which was covered in white linen cloth. I clasped the hem of the cloth and pulled it off the velvet couch before folding it and putting the linen on the coffee table before the love seat. Lying down, I began to examine my home. _My _home. It seemed a little selfish saying it, even though I didn't even have a job to own such a luxurious place. But I suppose training for the Hunger Games and volunteering then being in it actually payed it all off. But sooner or later, all of that money and power I now own will soon be gone and I will be left with nothing but myself, a pre-decent job and maybe... just maybe... a family of my own with the girl I love.

The living room looked just fine. White walls were topped off with beige lines and curves, like those in wedding invitations. One side of the room was gray and had white paint marks; which I completely assumed was unfinished due to my home being under construction. There were no current pictures and the like hanging on the walls - only the mere small built-in fireplace on the right corner of the room seemed plastered on the wall. A coffee colored carpet splayed clean and furry before the fireplace, like the fur of a real animal. It made me shiver just a little due to the fact that an animal was harmed in the making of the carpet. Dismaying it for a little while, I sat up from the velvet couch that faced the coffee table and the white wall. Although the place seemed rather homey and wide, it still made me feel lonely.

Glimmer was going to live with Shine and her siblings for a month. I know that it's only a month, but what was I supposed to do within a month where Glimmer's siblings were actually debating whether they should call me "family" or not. As for my little sister, Connie - I haven't bothered to call her yet. Much less call Mom. I know they're practically fuming for my phone call, but I don't feel like having them around; well, for _now. _

Before I could even begin to stand from the couch and head upstairs to see the innovations on the hallways, a knock came from the door which caused me to jump a little. Wondering who would even visit me on a time like this, I walked up to the door and pulled the knob - together with the door - only to find Glimmer with her little brother, Dazzle.

Looking at Glimmer never seized to amaze me. Her hair was tied in a ponytail which left a few streaks of her hair down, behind her ears. Her emerald eyes gleamed in delight once she met my blue orbs. She was in a green sundress with a purse in one hand and her other on Dazzle's shoulder. Dazzle looked pale, but hadn't he already looked so even when I first saw him? This was the only time I realized that he, too, had emerald eyes. His brown hair looked a little messy but who could blame kids these days?

"Glimmer," I greeted with a sly grin then looked down to Dazzle. "Hey, Dazzle."

"It only seemed like an hour or so." Dazzle nodded, smiling lightly in the process. What got this little dude so enthusiastic?

"What brings you to my... er, humble abode?" I ask, not really sure if I should call it humble since the construction is barely finished.

"Well, Dazzle wanted to spend a few hours with you." Glimmer looked at her little brother cautiously before turning to me. "He's got something to say. I'd love to stay and chat, but my best friend is waiting in Central Park. So..." She pushed Dazzle by the shoulder a little forward. "You two enjoy talking."

"Come in then, Dazzle!" I stepped aside and let Dazzle enter the house, who looked rather pleased with the inner structure despite it being unfinished yet. Without my consent, he absent-mindedly sat on the velvet couch, turning his head to and fro; examining the designs.

I then turned to Glimmer before snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her close. Before she could even gasp, I planted a kiss on her lips; then moved to her ear and murmured softly, "A month, is it?"

Glimmer nods, a little breathless. "Yes, a month. I'm so sorry about that. With my sisters and everything..."

"It's okay," I tell her as I pulled away then pressed my forehead against hers, cupping her chin up in the process. "It's better than not living with you at all."

"You're right about that," Glimmer whispers as she looks down sadly. "I'll find a way. I always will."

"I believe you," I say, kissing her once more. "I always did and always will."

She smiled at me sadly and closed her eyes, murmuring, "I love you..."

"I know," I smiled before pulling away. Glimmer blinked at me twice then grinned, like nothing dramatic barely even happened. She peered from behind me.

"I'll pick you up in two hours, Dazzle!" Glimmer calls to her little brother who jumped a bit in surprise upon hearing his name being called. Dazzle only nodded lightly before turning his back on us.

Glimmer smacked her lips against mine; hard, passionate and intimate. It was enough to drive a man wild. But she pulled away before I could even kiss back and she grinned at me teasingly. She stepped back a few steps, waving good bye before she turned her back on me and began to walk down the side of the street where her practical dead end would be Central Park. With a sigh, I closed the door and turned to find Dazzle now standing at side of the fireplace.

"Does this thing work?" Dazzle asks me, arching an eyebrow as he pointed at the empty fireplace.

"Honestly, I don't really know." I said, chuckling lightly as I walked up to the fireplace and squatted to check the inside. It looked like it could work. All it needed was some firewood and a match with a light. No big deal. "Do you want me to put in a fire."

"If there's one thing you should know about us Gazes, is that we love fireplaces." Dazzle nods with a small smile. I inclined my head over to him and nodded lightly before standing up.

"I'll go get some firewood, then."

I remember seeing one of the workers put a fair amount of firewood in one of the cabinets of the kitchen. Reaching the small glutton, I searched the cabinets for the firewood and finally found a load of them under the counter. Taking at least four, I carried it into the living room and placed it inside the hearth. Taking the match above the fireplace, I lit the place and fire spread as the warmth of it reverberated around me.

"Do you have sisters, Cato?" Dazzle asked, which made me turn to look at him in small response.

"I have, yes." I nodded as I stood up. "Two of them, actually. The first one is much older than me, but died during the games. The second one is younger, but I refused to let her compete in the games."

"Why refuse the youngest one? How old is she?"

"She's fourteen now, but thankfully hasn't been reaped." I blew out a breath and put my arms before my chest. "Would you like anything? A drink? Snacks?"

"Lemonade?" Dazzle arched an eyebrow hopefully. With a small smile, I nodded and walked back into the kitchen. I came back to the living room with a pitcher of lemonade and two glasses.

"I don't want her to get reaped because I don't want her to experience the games that her big brother and sister saw. It's too much to process and I don't like seeing her terrified." Pouring my glass and Dazzle's with Lemonade, I looked at the hearth absently. "I guess you could say that I'm afraid of losing her, too."

"Exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." Dazzle grabbed his glass and sipped it slowly before turning to me. "Like any brother, young or old, he'd be highly concerned of what his sisters are going through. I'm an only boy, but you don't see me pushing my sisters to join the Hunger Games. But aside from that, being protective over them is not obligation; but a force of habit. I may not be your age, Cato - but I know how to take care of my sisters... most especially Glimmer."

Well, damn.

"I'd never hurt Glimmer," I told him lightly. "Of all the people I could hurt in the world, Glimmer would be the very last."

"But isn't that what's supposed to happen?" Dazzle pinned, putting his glass of lemonade down. "You would have killed all of the Tributes in the game, but Glimmer was raw meat to you. She's a grand finale out of all the people you killed in the games. If the Game makers hadn't declared to have two winners; you would have killed my sister in an instant. I know men like you, Cato." He crossed his legs on the couch and stared me down. "You pretend to love a girl by manipulating her, but once the prize is close enough to reach with only her blocking your way; you would stop at nothing to hurt her. Henceforth, you just got lucky."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." I shook my head, contemplating how a little guy like this would know so much. "If the Game makers _had _changed the rules for only one tribute to win, I would let Glimmer win. I'm already dead the moment I stepped into the arena. I'd pretty much be in hell by now if I had killed Glimmer in the end."

Dazzle forced a smile. "You're different, in some irrational way. But, whatever then. As long as she loves you back and as long as you don't play with her heart, you're good to go. Fair warning, though," He then took his glass again and finished the lemonade. "You might have answered to me. But you haven't answered to our father yet."

A wave of relief made me breathe out heavily, but once Dazzle had mentioned about their Father - I suddenly lost all hope.

"How does your father handle the men that court your sisters?" I faltered, but it almost sounded like a whimper. To be perfectly honest, I have never had a girlfriend that actually introduced me to her family. It was always just sex with no emotions and that's it. But apparently, those were Career Tribute girls in the special academy I went in to train for the games. I guess I missed the District One girls. Well, not really. I _have _met Glimmer since I was... what? Seven? It's pretty hard to remember at this rate.

"Quite simply," Dazzle went on. "Although, I suppose I speak for the men that weren't thrown into the same games as my sisters. I wouldn't really know how he'd handle a man who was in the same arena as his daughter."

This little dude's gotta be kidding me, right?

"When can I meet him?"

Dazzle blinked at me. "Are you serious?"

"For Glimmer, apparently I am." I sighed, shaking my head in the process. There's no point in running away now. I can't cower in fear, either. If I do so, Glimmer's family would think of me as weak and find me unable to help her raise a family when the time comes. I have to be strong for Glimmer. I have to. It's unfair how she's trying all her best to convince her family that I'm a good man and I just sitting here, waiting for a miracle to happen.

"I guess during the Victory Tour. Every tour consists of staying in a District overnight. That would be the perfect time." Dazzle commented lightly.

Silence ensues as Dazzle stared at the hearth. Pursing my lips, I looked over to the window - giving him some time to process everything we just talked about.

"Hey, Cato?" Dazzle said in a perpetually tired voice.

"Hm?" I mumbled quietly.

"Can you teach me..." Dazzle hesitated, but he went on. "How to use a sword?"

* * *

_A/N: And that's it for Chapter 5. The next chapter resumes Glimmer seeing her best friend, Amabel. If you guys have any suggestions for Chapter 6, feel free to review or PM me about it. It seems that I'm running out of inspiration as of the moment. With your help, I just might get it back. Oh, and if ever I use your suggestion and all, I will purposefully credit you with all my heart. Reviews are well appreciated. I think it's glad to be back from my long HIATUS. I might have another one soon, but we'll see._

- EMPG22HoPe


	7. Chapter Six

**Cato and Glimmer: After the Games**

* * *

_"Loving him was red."  
_

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

I tell myself that there is nothing to worry about. I don't think Dazzle would do anything reckless or ask for anything stupid. He's a mature young Gaze and I am sure that Cato can handle him for several given hours.

Taking a left turn, I finally arrived at what seemed like a land full of... technical materials. Several Capitol families were enjoying the company of the people they love as they lay out their picnics. Much to my dismay, this wasn't a park I highly expected. Everything is metallic, even the tress. Oh, the bushes are different. They're completely virtual. Has the Capitol even seen grass, much less feel it?

Ignoring it seemed like the only way to tolerate it. My sisters didn't exactly mention which part of Central Park should I be waiting for Amabel. The park is huge and anyone can get lost if you don't memorize the entire place. Before I could fish out my phone from my pocket to call Shine, an eerie cry of delight made me jump.

"Glimmer!"

A few kids stared at me and started poking their parents in excitement then pointing at me. The parents looked up to me and smiled before patting their kids by the shoulder, continuing whatever they were supposed to do. I guess I'm going to have to get used to the popularity around here. It's not everyday the Capitol resurrects a Tribute from the dead. Well, they didn't exactly resurrect me. I was alive the minute the hovercraft took me. I didn't know that because it was either I was unconscious or I really felt like I had just died, and done by a seam girl, too.

I turned my attention back to the person that just yelped my name and I couldn't help but cry out in delight as well. A fiery red headed girl with burning grey eyes collided with me into a hug. In that moment, I swear, I will thank Cato and the Capitol every single day for keeping me alive after every reckless step I take. Amabel was the only decent friend I had back in the Career Tribute Academy. Apparently it's because she's not like one of those typical pretty red heads that uses looks instead of smarts. Maybe that's why they didn't get into the recommendation under the Board of Judges. I'm glad Amabel wasn't one of them and Amabel seemed more than happy to get away from a group of narcissists.

"Is it really you?" Amabel asked, pulling away to examine me. I arched a brow at her and grinned, nodding. "Let me take a moment to process this, okay? Cause as far as I've watched The Hunger Games; my best friend was killed by a seam girl from twelve and a really hot District 2 guy just screamed bloody hell about your death. Please tell me I am _not _hallucinating."

I put my hands on her shoulders before slowly reciting, "You. Are. Not. Hallucinating."

Amabel blinked her grey eyes before shrugging. "Okay, but I do need some catching up. I _cannot _believe you actually snagged a hot tank."

"I'm glad you're alive too, Amabel." I laughed, shaking my head in the process. "And that hot tank is named _Cato._"

"Nah, I prefer calling him hot tank." Amabel waved away before jumping up and down. "So it's true? You're dating the young, handsome hot tank from Two and you're getting married? I mean, oh my God, Glimmer... I can't believe you didn't actually tell your sisters that you're getting married to this Cato guy; like, seriously, they're your sisters so..."

God, Amabel is still a chatter-box even until now. Yet, the news that she babbled on made me flustered. "Wait... married? What are you talking about? Cato and I aren't getting married."

Amabel's face fell before she looked around the area. I followed her gaze and saw a couple of Capitol people staring at us. It was either they're irritated of how Amabel speaks, or they just can't believe the words that were flowing from my best friend's mouth. I grabbed her wrist a little too tightly and pulled her away from the Park. She spoke not a word as I dragged her across the street. I'm surprised she didn't even yelp from my grip. When we've finally arrived at corner, away from Capitol people ear shot, she began speaking again.

"Wait a minute. You're the bride and you didn't know?" Amabel seemed dumbfounded. "It's... all over the news."

"What the hell are you talking about, Amabel? Cato and I aren't getting married. Well, not yet anyway but..." I sighed. "Look, you know how the Capitol is. They make up things and they hide things under a beautiful facade to make them less intimidating. If a news about me and Cato getting married is coming from them, don't believe it. I'd rather you hear out the actual people that are mercilessly dragged into the rumor."

"But they said it's not a rumor." Amabel insisted and I glared at her. Apparently, my glares don't affect her that much. "Caesar Flickerman said so."

"Listen to me, Amabel." I sighed, looking around to see if there were any eavesdropper before whispering, "Cato and I are _not _getting married. I don't know when that'll even happen, seeing the progress that he's going through with my siblings. Not to mention my dad. You've seen my dad, right? You've seen how he blanches at the mere sight of Shine's first boyfriend? Look, you've known me for eight years and I'd rather you believe me than a government that's as insane as you are right now, not unless you stop ogling over a fake marriage announcement."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Amabel exasperated. "But before anything else, um, grip?"

"Oh, sorry." I apologized before loosening my grip on her wrist.

Amabel massaged her wrist, then spoke. "Right, I forgot all about your sisters... well, there's your Dad too. Have you introduced him to them already?"

"Yeah, but only to my siblings. Dad hasn't met him yet." I spoke nonchalantly, like it wasn't a big thing - but deep down, it really is. I ran a hand through my blonde locks before admitting, "Amabel, I'm dying here. Shine doesn't like Cato and so does Velvet. I'm glad Sparkle is making him feel a little at home and hopefully, he's fixing things with Dazzle. I'm supposed to be in an arranged marriage with Mayor Jewel's son, but Shine asked Dad to cancel it to give Cato a chance."

"Tell me again how that's a problem?" Amabel arched a brow at me.

I rolled my eyes at her. "You know how my sisters are! I mean, especially Shine. You know how that woman hates men! She's not going to go easy on Cato. Remember what she did to Opal when he broke up with me because he's moving to the Capitol for god knows what reason? She almost _killed _him, Amabel."

"Relax, okay?" Amabel shook her head as she put her hands on my shoulder. "Listen to me. I've seen the way you and Cato acted around each other during the Hunger Games. Now, I don't know if that's just all for the games - but if you believe that it's real, there's no point in giving up on him. Giving up is not a option and it will never be, Glimmer. I see you really love this guy and if _you _believe that he _really _loves you, then there's nothing to be afraid of."

Words of wisdom from the great Amabel herself. I will never regret meeting this woman. "I really love him, Amabel. Losing him... will probably be the death of me."

Amabel rolled her eyes, finding me reluctant. She looped her arm around my left arm, leading me down the street. "And you won't. Jeez, hon, stop being so paranoid. Why don't we go and get some snacks while we're at it? And tell me more about this Cato of yours, I'd really like to meet him. You've _got _to tell me how you two sexy beasts came to be."

I grinned at her impishly, forgetting everything about my sisters for a little while. My being paranoid will be the end of me and I'm not sure I want Cato to live like that again. Amabel and I came to a halt before a brand new fast food restaurant. I knew it was brand new because it had a large Grand Opening in _Alice in Wonderland _font digitally moving in green against a black screen. Can't the Capitol have normality every once in a while?

Snacks went well with Amabel. We ate burgers, fries and had waffles. I will completely admit that it's a weird setting, but Amabel and I have known weird ever since we met. Amabel is a headstrong girl and she's quite the optimist. Although she's very reluctant sometimes, she's still in for things even though she dislikes it. She's met every guy I've liked and had. I'm rather thankful she's not _that _judgmental like my sisters. Otherwise, I could have gone running for the hills and away from civilization as much as possible. I've had enough of people trying to control my life. Amabel only trained for the Career Tribute Academy for three years because her family is practically saving up for their own business. Fate is to thank for her not being reaped anytime soon.

I guess you could say at this point that I sometimes trust her more than Shine and Velvet. Amabel's two years older than me and she's turning twenty next month. I wonder what it'd be like if I didn't come to District One because I was dead? I tried not to think of the possible reactions of the people I would leave behind if it so happens that the Capitol didn't discover that I still lived. Amabel would have a birthday without me for the first time, my siblings would take a long time to mourn like they did when Mom died, I wouldn't really know what Dad's reaction would be. Oh, then there's Cato. It's hard to know which one of them will suffer the worst.

"I have to get back to District One now," Amabel snapped me from my reverie as we left the restaurant and ended up walking down the street again. "My mom's going crazy and my dad will probably ground me because I didn't ask permission from them to come here just to see you. And even if I did ask them, they wouldn't let me go any other way. You know how my parents are."

Ah, yes. My best friend - the rebellious one. Her Uncle, whose a Peacekeeper in the Capitol, has given her the full map of the Capitol as a birthday present. Amabel has strange photographic memory. The last thing she'd probably do is spark a rebellion against the Capitol, which I do not recommend her to do for she was too horrified of the story about District 13. No one in District 1 likes mentioning about them. We're the fragile district and beloved for the Capitol because of the fine jewelry we make for them. They should damn well be thankful or they wouldn't be so glamorous now.

"Thanks for coming to see me, Amabel." I told her, grateful as I pull her to a hug. "Do you know your way to the train station?"

"I know the Capitol like the back of my hand." Amabel proclaimed before pulling away and planting a kiss on my cheek. "Introduce me to Cato when you're living with him, alright?"

I roll my eyes, but I grin at her impishly. "I'll try if ever he's not wrapped around Shine and Velvet's little fingers."

The minute Amabel left, I checked my phone and it seems that two hours have already passed. I might as well get Dazzle from Cato, not unless they're having a good time, then I don't mind leaving Dazzle to Cato. Dazzle's a responsible young boy and I know Cato, he'd never do anything reckless with my little brother. Heaving a sigh, I went down the curb and back up to the Capitol Victor Village.

* * *

Five seconds after the knock, the door was pulled open and before me was Cato sweating. Oh my. I tried not to make it obvious that I am utterly turned on, but even I can't fool myself. I'm known to be read like an open book.

"Hey," I mustered, then swallowed. He was wearing grey sweatpants that hung on his hips, a sleeveless white shirt and oh my. His abs. My subconscious slaps me in the face and throws a bucket of ice cold water at my face, keeping me at cool for the time being. Yes, I have never seen Cato shirtless. Is that a problem? Well, not incisively. I'm not really _that _persuasive. But this Greek god before me is inevitably real and am lucky that he's not a statue that I can just gawk at like an idiot.

"Glim," Cato greeted, using that nickname he often calls me to. He scratched the back of his head before saying, "I'd kiss you now, but I'm really, well, sweaty."

"Hmm." I murmured softly before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling him down to me. When our lips met, I wrapped my arms around him. Jeez, I don't care if he's wet from a fresh bath. This man captivates me in so many ways that words cannot begin to explain the rest of what I'm currently feeling. When he had wrapped his arms around my waist, I pulled away from him and he groaned in dismay.

"Sweet Panem, Glimmer," His voice is low and husky, making shivers run down my spine. He rested his forehead against mine, with eyes still closed. "You're killing me here."

"If I were, perhaps I might have already done that in the arena, Cato." I whispered before planting a firm kiss on his lips. His eyes finally fluttered open as his blue orbs met my emerald eyes. He pulled me into his home before shutting the door behind me. Grinning at him, I ask, "How's my brother?"

"He's alright. He's upstairs playing video games." Cato pulled back a little.

"May I ask why you're so sexily sweating right now? Are you... working out?" I managed a small laugh.

"Nah, Dazzle and I just got back from Frisbee. I didn't know your little dude liked sports." He commented as he led me to a couch. "He did ask me something, though."

"I'm sure he prodded for information a lot more than needed." I roll my eyes at such a revolting thought. "What did he ask?"

Cato pursed his lips, as if he's having second thoughts whether he should tell me or not. Sighing, he gave up and began, "He asked me if I can teach him how to use a sword."

My eyes narrowed at him almost immediately. To put it in conditional terms, I think I should be mad at Dazzle; he's the one who asked for it. Not unless, of course, Cato taught him.

"Well, did you?" My voice couldn't hold back the tightness and anguish. I swear if Cato taught him...

"No! God, no." Cato's eyes widened in surprise. "Glim, despite how adorable his pout face was upon asking me, I did _not _teach him. There was no way I'm going to teach him knowing that you'll get mad at me if you found out."

"But if I hadn't found out, you'd do it anyway?"I ask, slightly irritated.

"Of course not." He seemed a bit too perplexed, but I guess he's just frustrated. "Glimmer, he's your little brother. He's of reaping age and I know that you don't want him to participate in the games by not training him. Like Connie, I don't want him to get into a game where his elder siblings barely survived. I'd never teach him unless you wanted me to."

I shook my head, scared. "Please... just... don't teach him. He's so young, Cato. Probably as young as your little sister. If his innocent facade begins to reek havoc... I don't know what I'd do to myself."

"I know, Glimmer..." Cato kissed the top of my head. "I know."

* * *

_A/N: I'd say "sorry" for as much as I can type, but I fear that my fingers would go numb and I might not write the recurring chapters of the story. I am immensely apologizing for barely updating even though my Hiatus has simply but ended merely two months ago. School gets in the way and life is just one big ball of hell for me. Since it's New Year, I'm making up a New Year's Resolution to update my stories more often; even though Finals are fast approaching and Prom is becoming a huge trend in the school. But I will still continue writing this story. I might have lost a few sense of inspiration from the lack of reading books, but I will still pursue this. To those who waited, I am terribly sorry. To those who will continue to stay, my big thanks to you. _

_I am not making any promises as to have Chapter 7 posted within this week or the next. But perhaps the last week of January, I might update since it's the week of my School's fair and we're free to do whatever we please. Again, thank you for reading this update and if you're still with me; I would like to give you one big virtual hug. *one big virtual hug from pouting Maedelle*_

_Follow me on Twitter to get excerpts on the recurring chapters of all of my THG stories: reynaskippy (expect a follow back from me)_

- EMPG22HoPe


End file.
